conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arequipa Free City (YPGN)
Arequipa Free City (Vietnamese Ãıkhépphà Mıễnphí Tànphố, Spanish Ciudad Libre de Arequipa) is a large city currently administered by the Grand Yarphese Republic. It was administered by Peru until very recently. It contains the former province of Arequipa as well as the former provinces of Caylloma and Castilla. Yarphei currently administers the Free City in three zones, according to the names of the former provinces. History Before becoming a free city, Arequipa was located in the southwestern part of the country and was the second biggest city of Peru, with a population of almost one million. It was also the capital of the department of Arequipa, 663.8 miles (1,068km) from Lima. The city sits at an altitude of 2,325 metres above sea level in a mountainous desert in the western Andes, at the foot of El Misti volcano. El Misti is currently inactive, but had strong eruptions between the years 1438 and 1471. It is located between two small volcanoes, Chachani and Picchu Picchu. Both names come from the Quechua language from the Inca Empire. Arequipa has more than 80 volcanoes, most of which can be found in the Valley of the Volcanoes. Unfortunately the city was built on a very earthquake prone area, and was completely destroyed by earthquakes and volcanic eruptions during the 1600’s. There is archaeological evidence of the Aymaras from the pre Inca period in Lake Titicaca. During the 15th century, the region occupied by the Aymaras was conquered by the Incas and served as an important provider of agricultural products for the Inca Empire. The Aymara named the city ‘ARI’ which means ‘peak’ and ‘QUIPA’, to lie behind. Therefore, the name Arequipa means ‘The place that lies behind the peak (Misti)’. The modern city of Arequipa was founded on August 15th, 1540 by Garci Manuel de Carbajal, an emissary of the conqueror Francisco Pizarro. A year later King Charles V of Spain gave it the rank of city and the coat of arms that still remains. On July 21st 1821, Don José de San Martin declared Peru’s independence from the Spanish colony, and during the 19th century Arequipa housed many Peruvian nationalists. During this period Arequipa became known across the continent as a land of leaders and for the courage of the Arequipeñan rebels. Its colonial buildings were erected in sillar (pearl coloured volcanic rock) which was used with abundance throughout the city, giving it the nickname of ‘The White City’. The historic centre was named a World Heritage site by UNESCO in December 2000 due to its architecture and historical integrity. “The historic centre of Arequipa is an example of ornamental architecture, representing a masterpiece of the European creative coalition and native characteristics.” “A colonial village challenged by the conditions of nature, indigenous influence, the process of conquest and evangelization as well as spectacular natural scenery.” Formerly considered the second most beautiful city in Peru after Cusco, Arequipa has attractions for all kinds of tourists, many of whom come to visit the Colca Canyon, the high volcanoes or just to walk around the colonial city. The White City of Arequipa has become the centre of economic growth in the south and is one of the most important milk producers in the country. This has allowed Arequipa to develop and grow in population and change over the years. In the mid-twentieth century there was an influx of immigration from the highlands and mountain areas, and now Arequipa’s population is a mixture of Spanish, indigenous and mixed. [1] Political Status Yarphei has only taken over the city recently. When Yarphei decided to discuss peaceful release of Fujimori on the condition of war, Peru quickly allowed the city to be jointly occupied by Yarphei and independent under Alberto Fujimori. Yarphei's Vietnamese Liberation Army maintains military presence in the city under Nguyễn Hữu Sơng. However, the city has its own army under Alberto Fujimori. While both Sơng and Fujimori retain sovereignity, they are both under Tranh Chup-yar, the Yarphese premier in some cases. While the military is under strict orders not to attack protestors, the military is allowed to deal with them in other ways. In order to prevent protests, the government of Arequipa has placed information in the newspapers explaining the situation. Both Sơng and Fujimori have agreed that the free city is a republic. Each zone produces members based on the population of the zone. Arequipa Zone has eighty-five members, Caylloma has eight, and Castilla has five. They serve as a unicameral parliament for the region. Fujimori and Sơng act as heads of both government and state. An important part of the transfer of Arequipa to Yarphei is the agreement of free travel between Arequipa and the rest of Peru. The Yarphese government, the Arequipan government, and the Peruvian government have agreed on certain security measures to be taken within the area. A study by the Arequipan government has determined that, thanks to effective informing measures, under three percent of the population is expected to leave the area and settle in another part of Peru. Category:Yarphese Free Cities